Recently, a radial ply tire has been used widely in motorcycles. Such a radial tire is generally provided with belt reinforcements radially outside the carcass. As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional belt structure comprises a breaker (a) on the carcass (c) and a band (b) disposed on the radially outside the breaker. Each ply is formed by winding a full width tire fabric, and the band has an overlap joint. As to high speed durability, tire uniformity, tread wear resistance, stability during high speed straight running and high speed cornering, and the like, such a belt construction is not enough for motorcycle tires for high speed use, especially for large-sized heavy motorcycles.